Sing from the heart!
by HungergamesmadFan
Summary: Peeta is auditioning for the one hit wonders band ONE DIRECTION what will happen to him? And what happens when he meets an unsuspecting fan and falls in love. Katniss/ Peeta Rated M for future Lemons!
1. Chapter 1

**A/n hey everyone this is my newest fanfic. Iv been wanting to write this for a while now **

**Sorry I always forget the disclaimer so apologies. I will just put it on this page. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the hunger games nor do I own one direction , although I would like to :D **

**I will not put this as cross over. **

**well anyways on with the story! Enjoy.**

Peeta's POV'

"No, I'm not auditioning for One Direction" I say to Garret my best friend as he waves the poster in front of my face trying to convince me to.

" Come on Peet, please you like good as and then you might even get a hot girl to date you"

" Garret Please I'm a terrible singer and there will be like so many other people auditioning as well." I point out.

" pleeeeeaaaassseee. Pleeeeeaaasssee pleeaaassee"

" Aughh, ok just shut up" I say trying to avoid his glance.

Garret's face pretty much lights up as soon as he hears me say yes and the shoves the poster in my face then practically skips all the way to the bakery.

Garett and I both work in the bakery along with my older brother Rye and my Father.

I immediately turn the radio on as soon as we walk through the doors. I listen to music ever spare second I get and play my guitar up in My bedroom along with the music.

My dad says I'm really good but my mum just complains I sound like a dying horse and should help make money instead of singing like a donkey.

I am dancing around the bakery with Garret watching me as he sits behind the cash register laughing at me.

I dance past the radio as the next song come on and I blast the radio up and begin singing Live While We're Young.

_Hey girl I'm waiting on ya, I'm waiting on ya_

_Come on and let me sneak you out_

_And have a celebration, a celebration_

_The music up, the windows down_

_Yeah, we'll be doing what we do_

_Just pretending that we're cool and we know it too_

_Yeah, we'll keep doing what we do_

_Just pretending that we're cool, so tonight_

_Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun_

_I know we only met but let's pretend it's love_

_And never, never, never stop for anyone_

_Tonight let's get some and live while we're young_

_Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh and live while we're young_

_Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Tonight let's get some and live while we're young_

_Hey girl it's now or never, it's now or never_

_Don't overthink just let it go_

_And if we get together, yeah, get together_

_Don't let the pictures leave your phone_

_Yeah, we'll be doing what we do_

_Just pretending that we're cool, so tonight_

_Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun_

_I know we only met but let's pretend it's love_

_And never, never, never stop for anyone_

_Tonight let's get some and live while we're young_

_Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh and live while we're young_

_Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Tonight let's get some and live while we're young_

_And girl, you and I_

_We're about to make some memories tonight_

_I wanna live while we're young_

_We wanna live while we're young_

_Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun_

_I know we only met but let's pretend it's love_

_And never, never, never stop for anyone_

_Tonight let's get some and live while we're young_

_Crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun_

_I know we only met but let's pretend it's love_

_And never, never, never stop for anyone_

_Tonight let's get some and live while we're young_

_Wanna live, wanna live (wanna live while we're young)_

_C'mon, young_

_Wanna live, wanna live (wanna live while we're young)_

_Wanna live, wanna live (wanna live while we're young)_

_Tonight let's get some, and live while we're young_

After I have sung like an idiot the next radio announcement Comes on. It's Ceasor flickermen.

" Hey All your district 12 guys who's up for a little competition. Yeah that's right ONE DIRECTION IS COMING! They are after a new band member who can sing and play guitar so keep a look out and tell all your friend because there is so much talent out there"

" Told ya Peeta" Garret chants as the next song comes on.

" so ya still gonna audition" garret questions as my father walks in.

" audition for what" He asks preplexed

"Peeta's going to audition for the spot on One Direction. " Garret states proud.

" really Peeta , that's great" my father says as he hits me on the back. " what day is it?"

" In two days" I answer

" hey Peet what song are you singing?" Garret asked

I don't answer. Just leave the bakery and go to my room o practice for Wednesday.

I get my guitar and plonk myself as I begin to sing the lyrics to Justin Biebers song.

_I just need somebody to love,_

_I don't need too much, just somebody to love,_

_Somebody to love._

_I don't need nothing else,_

_I promise girl I swear,_

_I just need somebody to love._

_I need somebody, I need somebody,_

_I need somebody, I need somebody_

My guitar must be pretty old because it sounds pretty ordinary and the string is about to snap soon.

Well I really got to think of a song to sing for Wednesday.

**A/n hey everyone anyone have any thoughts of what some good audition songs are for Peeta? Please review all revied are welcome :)) ~Emmy **

**P.S I am going to try and make the chapter length longer for the next chapters :) **


	2. Chapter 2

A/n thank for reviewing

I really enjoy reading everyone's review it encourages me to write.

Thanks~Emmy

Disclaimer : I don't own the Hunger Gamer nor do I own One Direction although that would be awesome :D

Peeta's POV

I have always a had stage fright ever since I can remember. What have I got myself into, I mean what are the chances they will pick me. One in a million I'd say.

I have one day left until the audition, and my dad has allowed me to take the day off to practice, well actually he had a massive argument with my mum over it and she eventually gave in.

I pretty much play until my fingers start to bleed and when Garret walks through the door.

" Hey Peet got your song ready to go"

Garret is going to be my back up drummer just to help me with my stage fright, it was either that or I would have probably fainted on stage.

" Yeah the music is up on top of my cupboard" I say as I get up to get it.

" Snap"

"Oh great Peet I hope you have another string or guitar because I'd say your going to have to use your acoustic." Garret sates as he bends over to pick up the remainder of the snapped sting.

I really wish I had another electric guitar sting but there is only one shop that makes them and they charge through the roof for electric guitar string. Acoustic is much cheaper.

" I'll be back I have to find my acoustic now" I yell as I leave to the attic.

I pull the leaver to allow the stairs to come down and climb up to find it. Well either way I have to by a new sting now because I have only 5 stings on this one as well.

I Have to crack open my pig bank to get enough cash. 37 dollars. Should be enough.

The store Was run by Mr Everdeen but unfortunately he passed away, so his shop was taken over by his family and since then the prices have risen sky high.

Garret and I have to walk their since neither of us can drive and I doubt my mum will offer.

The shop is one of the most beautiful in all of district 12 it has a crystal chandelier and a lot of instruments.

I wander around leaving garret just staring at the chandelier whilst I go to look for a string.

I Grab the spare stings for my acoustic and as i walk to the counter I Spot the most expensive and beautiful guitar iv ever seen, it a black shining electric one. I stare before spinning around to head to the counter still in a trance.

SMACK.

I tumble to the ground and have someone onto of me and a whole lot of boxes as well.

" Ouch, I'm sorry I...I" I help them up and relies that she is the most beautiful person ive ever seen, her brown hair falls in waves down her back and her eyes of pure grey. iv never seen. Before I can speak again she cuts me off.

" sorry that my fault are you ok. ummm do you need anything. ?" She questions

" ohh I'm ok I just wasn't looking sorry. I'm Peeta." I hold out my hand and she shakes it.

" Katniss." She replies before tuning and picking up all the boxes.

" umm I would like these strings please" I hold out the cash and she takes it.

" thanks Peeta" she says as she walks out the back again.

I walk out of the music shop and find garret leaning against the wall waiting for me " hey Peet, what took you so long." He teases

" Ohh umm nothing long line that's all"

I lie knowing if I tell him he will just tease me even more.

We return home and practice for the concert until dark but all I can think about is the pretty girl in the shop.

A/n sorry for the short chapter guys trying to make them longer.

:D next up the one direction audition.

And you find out what the audition song is :)))

Please review

~Emmy

HAPPY NEW YEAR


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/n so sorry guys bout the long wait Iv been so busy and I had to write my for my other story Facebook vs Hunger games so thank for waiting and sticking with me _**

**_Love you all _**

**_~Emmy_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games nor One Directions songs or the band nor do I own anything Ed Sheeran **

* * *

**Peeta's POV **

I wake up to a freezing cold bucket of water on me and a evil looking Garret who is holding the now empty bucket.

" GARRET. YOU ASS" I yell as he sprints down the hall. He runs downstairs and I chase after him in my sopping wet cloths.

Urrggh

" Garret were 16 dude, aren't we a bit old to still be pulling childish pranks" I say as I find him on a chair eating breakfast. He spins around and stars at me as though he had no clue what I was on about.

" What's ups with the socking wet cloths Peet" garret says trying not to laugh.

I just ignore him and grab breakfast. " The auditions today at 10:30 " he states as I check the time

10:00

" We have half an hour to get dressed and down to the town square" I say as I rush upstairs to get changed and grab my guitar.

Garret follows not so long after me and grabs his drum sticks.

I put on my button up shirt and jeans with my vans and descend the stairs two at a time.

I am kind of nervous and have no clue why but I'm also excited as well. I never really wanted to do this but garret forced me into it, Such a good friend he is, but now I am actually looking forward to it.

10:15

I leave home with garret and begin to walk to the town square. We have to make a quick stop to the bakery where dad should be and drop off some flour from my place though.

Garret and I head inside and plonk the flour down on the bench. " DAD THE FLOURS HERE C YA" I yell knowing he will be out the back and will be able to just hear me.

I had just turned around to leave and not a second later my mother appears out of the Corner of my eye.

" WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'S ARE GOING AYE" she yells and crosses her arms over her chest.

She didn't really have to yell because she was standing right next to us.

" Sorry for disturbing you mrs Mellark but mr Mellark have us the day off and just wanted flou...," garret stops speaking when my mother lifts her had up to smack him but I dive in front and revive a massive red hand mark on my cheek.

I hear my mother mumble something under her breath about how I was just getting in the way and at least she hit someone or something like that.

Garret and I leave the bakery and don't look back even when mother is yelling at both of us to get our fat asses back here this instant.

10:35

" Peeta hurry up were late" Garret says tugging me along as we arrive at the square.

There is about 60 or so other teens already there in a line waiting to be called up. The performances have already started and Ed Sheerans song is playing.

" GARRET PEETA OVER HERE" someone in the line yells.

" PEETA OVER HERE" I look around and see Gale waving his arms around like an idiot.

Garret and I make our way over to him.

" I don't like gale" Garret says just before we reach Gale. " hey Peeta, Garret, wanna jump in" he offers as garret descreetly shakes his head at me and pulls the I-hate-gale face.

I don't have a problem with Gale but ever since Gale "apparently" shoved a pie and icecream in his face and made a fool of him, he's hated him.

I pull the red cable up and duck under along with a mad looking garret and just in front of Gale. Garrets not the only mad looking person there are a few behind us looking pretty fed up I jumped the Que.

" So your auditioning as well" Gale comments as well move up a few spots. I nod." Hey what happened to your face" he says pointing to the now swollen hand mark on my cheek.

" long story"

We're silent for the rest of the time except when Garret and Gale have a few digs at each other. I don't thing Gale likes Garret either so the feeling is mutual for them both.

"Next" the attendee calls and Garret and I make our way up the stairs.

The rest of the band members are down at a table judging our performances and are looking quite bored. They must have had a lot of pretty boring performances before.

I take my spot up the front of the stage and pull my guitar over my head and garret takes his seat behind the drums at the back.

" Hey, I'll need a name and age" Louis calls out.

"Peeta Mellark and I'm 16"

" Give it all you got" Liam chimes.

Garret stars the beat off an I begin to strum my guitar and sing my remix.

_You're insecure,_

_Don't know what for,_

_You're turning heads when you walk through the door,_

_Don't need make-up,_

_To cover up,_

_Being the way that you are is enough,_

_You've got that one thing and_

_Everyone else in the room can see it,_

_Everyone else but you,_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_Get out get out get out of my head and fall into my arm instead. I don't I don't dont know what it's is _

_But _

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_Oh oh,_

_That's what makes you beautiful_

I can see the band members nodding at each other and mumbling the words along with me singing. Hopefully they liked the remix.

I Finnish the song and Harry speaks up.

" Thank you Peeta if we decide to have you as appart of our group we will give you a call back." He states.

Garret and I exit off the stage and leave for the bakery. We see gale up on stage and staring to sing. He is really good but the band members seam to be quite bored with Ed Sheerans song once again.

Thank goodness I choose a remix to keep them awake.

* * *

" Cya Peeta I have to go home " Garret says just as we arrive at the bakery. He live right next door to the bakery so it is a really short walk to work.

My dad and brother Rye are already in the back working on another batch of bread when I go through to the back of the bakery.

The bell rings as another customer walks through the door. I leave the back to help serve the customer.

I'd know those beautiful grey eyes anywhere. The music shop girl Katniss.

" Hi, how may I help you " I say as calmly as I can.

" I know you. Do you work here." She says as she points to the cheese buns.

" Yeah I guess" I say handing her the bread.

" Well c ya around bread boy" she says As She goes to leave.

Wow she is amazing... I ponder as another bunch of people walk through the door.

I am really out of the world because I had no idea I was talking to One Direction.

" Hey are you Peeta Mellark..." The guy says as I watch Katniss' figure disappear into the distance.

I nod

" You are now an official member of our band."

I look up to be met with the five boys.

I would have thought it was a joke had my mother not walked in and fainted.

" Is she ok" Harry states as I pull her into a chair.

" Yeah she is a fan. I think" I say unsure why my 39 year old mother would be fan girling like a teen over boys who are 10x younger. Go figure.

" Do are you legit or did garret pay you to make me look like a fool" I ask still astounded.

" err who is garret? and yes this is legit. " Niall says

"Yeah your audition we actually didn't almost fall asleep in" Zayn says

" Wanna discuss this more over Nandos" Niall questions me.

"Alright I say as I head out the door"

Mums gonna kill me when she wakes up and finds me gone.

* * *

**A/n **

**Hey please review I'd love to know your thoughts on this chapter and I made it extra long (thats what she said) since I haven't updated in ages and I'm sorry bout that but thanks for sticking with me or just joining REVIEW PLEASE! **

**Thanks to **

**_morganmoon1992_**

**and to **

**_Overobsessdfangirl_**

**for their review.**

**Please I would love for you to review as well the button is just down their. **

**~Emmy **


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/n Hey everyone:))) Aww I only got one review ;( but that's ok although I would love to hear more about what everyone thinks of this after all your the ones who are reading this. _**

**_I had an awkward moment last chapter I said it was extra long but then I find its only 1500 words or so ( *face palm*) and I was so tired I couldn't go back and add anything more so I just left it. Sorry bout that._**

**_Well on with the story!_**

**_~Emmy _**

**_Disclaimer; I don't own the hunger games nor the songs or OneDirection and I don't own any lines or themes used from the movie starstruck( yes I used a scene from that movie if you know it) _**

**Peeta's POV **

Nandos where and what the heck is that.? I stay silent and I leave the bakery with the other guys.

We walk for about 15mins till we arrive at a... chicken shop. Is a neat shop almost as beautiful as the music shop. Ohh annnndd the girl who works their. beautiful, stunning. Her shining magnificent grey eyes and her...

Smack.

Ouch I tumble to the floor in the doorway of the chicken shop. Oh great I'v hit someone with the door as well and their under me.

I pull myself up and reach my hand down to help them up. " Are you ok, I'm terribly sorry I was daydrea... "

I struggle to find words when I'm meet once again with the most beautiful grey eyes in Panem.

She nods, taking my hand and pull herself up off the ground. To my disappointment she loosens her grip on my hand and it drops beck to my side. I am about to speak whilst staring into her pretty eyes, when I am call on by the band. I had forgotten they where there.

" Hey Lovvvveeerrr boy hurry up. we've already ordered and have some things to discuss." We'll thanks for the head up Niall. I think and roll my eyes. I turn back around to find The girl from the music shop already walking quickly away.

I remember her name was Katniss, after all who wouldn't remember the name of the girl who has the prettiest eyes ever. We had also walked , literally, into each other at the music shop. I guess we have a habit of bumping into each other.

I take a seat at the Nando's VIP private cafe booth and the rest of the gang slid in next to me.

Niall, Harry, Zayn, Liam, and Louis.

" So now you've made the band you have to be prepared to be able to move around districts and leave family behind." I lean my head into my palm and list to everything.

" and Peeta , is it? " I nod " you have to be prepared for all the Capitol citizens and news reporters. Everything you do,say and act will be published for everyone to see."

" Do you have a girl friend? " Liam asks as I sit up.

" No... Why" I say after a long pause.

" if you did she may come on your with us but you dont so... and just be aware that their will be fans trying to well ... How do it put this nice...

Get into your pants. "

Louis interrupts " so just be careful who you get with because it may cause trouble." He ads sternly.

I listen as Niall gobbs pretty much everone else's left over Nando's.

" Peeta you now the newest member of One Direction. Congrats"

"Oh and One more thing we start tour in a day. First stop is district 12 which is here so we won't need to travel till Wednesday, so in two days. We have 2 concerts here. We practice tomorrow and preform that night and the next day as well. We will tell on the way to each district how many concerts we have"

" yeah Also your family gets to stay in the VIP Victors village and get a celary of money each mounth while your gone." Harry states with a mouth full of chicken.

We all Finnish chatting about the tour and fame and money and stuff. I say by and run home to tell garret and my family the news.

" PEET CONGRATS , we all wil miss you though " my dad says hugging me tight. I smile as I see my dad shed a single tear.

Unfortunately my mother comes and really kills the mood. " PEETA YOU FOOL HOW DID YOU CONVINCE THEM THAT YOU DIDN'T SOUND LIKE A DEAD DONKEY WHEN YOU SING. "

" Oh and I..."

Before she can continue my dad intervenes. " We get to live at the victors village and get money provided each month"

My mother seams to lighten up at my fathers words. Anything that involves money or a victors village she will happily take.

It's now around dinner so me my father, mother and one of my older brothers Rye sit down and have dinner.

My eldest brother has already left home and married a girl named Flora she was The florists Daughter and they had been friends since they were 7. He had always been mums favourite but he was the nicest our of all of us. She had been very happy that he had found love.

On the other hand when Rye had his girlfriend over and were 'doing it' on the couch she was less then impressed. Iv never looked at the couch the same way.

For me Iv never had a girlfriend and well I'm still a virgin. My mother always complain about this but I think it was only because wanted me to go live with someone else.

After dinner I head upstairs and end up watching Ceasor Flickermans fan channel about all the famous celebs and stuff. I fall asleep after half of it.

* * *

Today is the concert and practice for our band. I have learn their dance routine and lucky I already know the lyrics to their songs so I just have to remember which lines to sing.

I shower and pull and a grey tee and put a long sleeved black button up shirt on top leaving it unbuttoned and pull and my jeans.

We all meet at the recording studio down at the music shop. When I arrive I notice Katniss is there working and has another girl with her who looks to be around 12. Light Blond hair in two braids and in a pretty blue dress.

I think She notices me looking because she smiles at me and waves blowing a kiss,but she gets scolded by Katniss as she does this.

I laugh and walk into the studio and work on my dance and singing.

* * *

" PEETA , were on in a few" I hear Liam say as we all get push up onto platforms that then push us up through the floor of the stage.

" HEYY EVERONE ID LIKE TO INTRODUCE OUR NEWEST MEMBER . PEETA. " Harry has to yell to get over all the screaming girls and boys.

Our district is only small but this crowd makes it look like there are over a hundred people here chanting my and the rest of the groups name.

We all begin singing and the croud chants and screams even louder.

_"Hey girl I'm waiting on ya, I'm waiting on ya_

_Come on and let me sneak you out_

_And have a celebration, a celebration_

_The music up, the windows down_

_Yeah, we'll be doing what we do_

_Just pretending that we're cool and we know it too_

_Yeah, we'll keep doing what we do_

_Just pretending that we're cool, so tonight_

_Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun_

_I know we only met but let's pretend it's love_

_And never, never, never stop for anyone_

_Tonight let's get some and live while we're young_

_Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh and live while we're young_

_Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Tonight let's get some and live while we're young_

_Hey girl it's now or never, it's now or never_

_Don't overthink just let it go_

_And if we get together, yeah, get together_

_Don't let the pictures leave your phone_

_Yeah, we'll be doing what we do_

_Just pretending that we're cool, so tonight_

_Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun_

_I know we only met but let's pretend it's love_

_And never, never, never stop for anyone_

_Tonight let's get some and live while we're young_

_Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh and live while we're young_

_Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Tonight let's get some and live while we're young_

_And girl, you and I_

_We're about to make some memories tonight_

_I wanna live while we're young_

_We wanna live while we're young_

_Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun_

_I know we only met but let's pretend it's love_

_And never, never, never stop for anyone_

_Tonight let's get some and live while we're young_

_Crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun_

_I know we only met but let's pretend it's love_

_And never, never, never stop for anyone_

_Tonight let's get some and live while we're young_

_Wanna live, wanna live (wanna live while we're young)_

_C'mon, young_

_Wanna live, wanna live (wanna live while we're young)_

_Wanna live, wanna live (wanna live while we're young)_

_Tonight let's get some, and live while we're young" _

" THANK YOU TO ALL YOU FANS WHO CAME OUT TO SUPPORT US , WE LOVE YOU. GOODNIGHT"

Louis says.

The crowd goes wild and we exit off stage.

"Great job Peeta, those girls dig you man" Zayn says patting me on the back.

I am about to leave through the door I came through but when I open the door I am almost trampled by girls who are yelling they love me and marry me and other random stuff.

" told ya" Niall says munching on more Nando's. That dude sure loves Nando's.

" If you need to get home to say bye to your family there is a secret door at the back. " he says as I nod and run off to the back to find it. " meet us at our hotel."

* * *

Whoosh ! The door swings Open.

Smack

Shit. Why do I always hit people with doors.

" a - are you ok? Did I just hit you" I ask and then relies it is Katniss. Great why to make a good impression, just keep hitting the poor girl with doors.

" No the door hit me by itself" she says sarcastically.

I turn and see she is holding her head and looks a bit green in the face. She begins to vomit and I know Iv probably hit her pretty hard.

" umm I - I should get you to a d-doctor" I stammer

She nods and I pull her arm around me and help her up and summon a taxi.

" Eh What where you doing round there." Curiose is to why she was around the back of the stage.

" I was looking for Prim.. My sister" she adds after a second of me giving her confused looks. " She wanted to come to your concert "

She doesn't talk to me the rest of the way. Till we arrive at the doctors. Ohh great closed.

She shrugs and collapses onto the paving, shes out cold. I pick her up and get back into the taxi and decide to take her back to the hotel.

We arrive and I put her onto the bed in my hotel room and I fall asleep on the couch.

When I awake I am in a train and Katniss is in the same bed next to me.

I scramble out and go out into the hall to find the boys staring at me.

" what the hell where am I? Why am I sleeping with her?" I question.

* * *

**_A/n yay told ya I could write longer I hope you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW! If you want me to keep writing longer and quicker chapters . :)) ~Emmy _**


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N Heyy imm back one again for a new chappie :)) yay got alot of favouritess and follows but only 1 review ;( chucks ohh well please try and review I am always open to suggestions and queries. _**

**_thank you for fav and for following me and my story and to _**

**_Littlemissartsi _**

**_For reviewing :)) _**

**_On with the story _**

**_~Emmy _**

**Disclaimer : I don't own any song featured in here or the Hunger games**

**Peeta's POV**

" Are you serious " Great They drag me and a girl I hardly know, (Although I would love to get to know her better, under different circumstances,) onto a train, leaving the district to go on tour for 3 weeks. If I don't die because of my erection from when I woke up next to her, she is dame well going to do it herself.

I'm so DEAD. I'll bet she will have a million diffrent painful ways to physically *kill* me.

" PEETA ARE YOU LISTENING" Harry says snapping me back into reality.

" You's seriously thought she was my GirlFriend" we'll it nice to know they think that. If only it was true.

" PEETA. YOU ASSS THIS DOES NOT LOOK LIKE THE DOCTOR" shit she's woken up. I'm toast. I haven't even thought up a good enough excuse to give her.

maybe umm hey Katniss sorry the guys from my band decided you were my girlfriend and brought you with us on tour. nope that won't work.

Sorry your on a train to different districts and are comming on tour with us. Nope she will then defiantly rip my head off umm what to do.

I continue to ponder as the compartment she is in opens and reveals a very angry looking Katniss.

Like I've said before.., Toast.

" YOU BETTER HAVE A DARN GOOD EXPLANATION FOR THIS YOU BASTARD, YOU HIT ME WITH A DOOR AND SAY YOUR GOING TO TAKE ME TO THE DOCTOR AND THEN NOW IM ON A TRAIN TO WHO KNOWS WHERE" she waves her hands around and pulls me into her room. There is no way out besides the door she is standing in front of.

I can see just passed her head and out the window in the door to see the five other guys laughing at me.

Great.

" I - I umm U -U passed out and then I fell asleep and then were on a train. My friend though you..,, well you know, we're my. ... Umm my" great what is with me.

" YOUR WHAT? " she folds her arms over her chest and scowls at me even more.

Wow she is really hot when she does that. " PEETA YOU JERK , WHAT!"

Ohh right she is taking to me umm" we'll they kinda thought you were my... Girlfriend " I mumble the last part so she could just understand.

I brave myself for a hit in the face but it doesn't come, only the sound of the automatic door opening and closing. She's gone? .

I quietly make my way to the the dining cart and find her sitting and talking with the guys. I walk in and can here her saying random stuff before Niall and Harry both speak.

" Hey, we did you a favor, " I try not to laugh sarcastically at this. Who drags someone's crush onto a train and expects them to think of it as a Favor. Wait do I have a crush on her ? I mean I like her he has really pretty ey...

" WHAT KIND OF FAVOR IS THIS?" I look up and find the group trying not to smirk as she stand and bangs the table sticking her knife into the left over chicken.

" THAT'S NANDO'S CHICKEN" I hear Niall scream.

Harry soon speaks up and Niall stops talking to the piece of chicken. Who does that, really.

"Katniss is it, pretty name, just think of it this way. You get a free holiday around all the districts with your boyfriend and free food and a five star train and we get to enjoy hanging out with you. its a win win situation." They remind me so much of my brothers.

She turns around and gives me a death stare before answering.

" Ok."

I speak up " Ok? "

" Ok, ill come but as soon as this is over you take me strait home and never bother me again"

This really hurts me knowing I'm agreeing to never talk to This beautiful but stubborn girl here.

" ok,"

" Hey lover boy wouldn't get her too mad since we still have a days travel till we arrive" the guys are leaving now and trying not to laugh but are hopeless and I can hear them burst out laughing after they leave the dinning cart.

* * *

It around 9 and I can't sleep I guess it's the change, I'm use to sharing a room with my brother Rye so it's a bit quiet for my liking.

I take a walk down to the living room cart to see if anything good is on tV and find Katniss is sitting in one of chairs looking out the window. I sit next to her on the other .

She looks sad and has her knees up to her chin and is sitting in a ball curls up in the chair.

" Hey... couldn't sleep?" she doesn't answer me back but just turns around from looking out the window and stares at me.

Goosh if looks could kill.

" I'm sorry, I I just, I didn't mean for you to get dragged along and well..." I Peeta Mellark am lost for words how can this be.

She laughs a little and then speaks.

" Are those real?"

" What " she is really confusing me,?!.

" I - y your, Eyes, are they real?" she looks rather perplexed.

I laugh she just scowls at me.

" yepp"

" You know thy remind me of my mothers, my sister looks so much like her"

I just sit and listen to her talk because I am completely lost for word right now.

" My mother died a few years after my fathers mine accident from depression and I was left to look after my sister. "

I wait a little before speaking up.

" So you were at the concert just to make your sister happy?" She smiles at me and continues.

" Yeah. She is the only family I have left so I would do anything for her."

She has a tears running down creaks but doesn't even sob. I know she will probably push me away but I lean over and put the pads of my thumbs on her cheeks and whip the tears away.

She doesn't push me away but just sit there staring at me her eyes a tad puffy from the tears and then turns and gets up.

" I'll see you tommrow, good night " she slowly gets up and drags herself over to the door and leaves.

" Katniss, "

She turns around, now is my chance.

" I- I I'm sorry for everything that's well you know"

She nods and leaves. I slouch back into my chair and sing softly to myself as I drift off to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

"HEY LOOOVEEERR BOOOOY WAKE UP!" I can her the voices of Niall Harry and Zayn

" The others have already gone to set up stage" Harry comments pulling me up off the floor.

I must have fallen off the chair last night.

Last night... KATNISS.

" Where is Katniss?."

" Ohh Katpiss, well turns out the girl knows a fair bit about music so she is helping the rest of the gang set up mics and stuff"

I laugh at his term of endearment. If over the last few days Iv learnt anything about these guys they love to joke and call each other by nick names, mine just has to be lover boy.

I pull myself up and wander out the dinning cart to take a shower and get dressed. We have 1 concert here in district 11 and then we stay the night at a hotel and then were on our way to district 10.

After a long hot shower I walk along the corridors and exit the train. The distinct is much bigger the. Ours but its still just as nice.

Their are heaps of kids and teens that come up asking for auto graphs and stuff so I have to make a few stops before being able to reach the stage where the rest of the gang are.

I am greeted by a lady in a bright pink wig and dress and in about 10 inch pink high heals.

" Peeta what took you soo long"

" Arrhhh who are you?" This lady scares me anyone would mistake her for a lollipop had she not spoken.

" Ohh how rude of me, apologies. I'm Effie Trinket one of your managers. And that drunk old man over there is also your manager. Haymitch Abernathy " Effie shrills suddenly dropping her voices happiness at the mention of Haymitch's name. She points over to a scruffy looking guy in this late 30s who is holding a bottle of vodka and is chatting with the band and Katniss.

I stroll over to them all and they are talking about the song and how Haymitch has run out of vodka.

" Peeta were performing what Makes You Beautiful so go and get your guitar and mic on cause were on In 15mins

" Hey Peeta" Katniss smiles and then shows me to my dressing room.

" They offered me a job while on tour with you "

I look up whilst fiddling with my mic.

" Yep I'm helping with the sound, lighting and props Mics and all that. Come in handy having worked at the music shop all my life"

I laugh as I'm called on stage.

_You're insecure,_

_Don't know what for,_

_You're turning heads when you walk through the door,_

_Don't need make-up,_

_To cover up,_

_Being the way that you are is enough,_

_Everyone else in the room can see it,_

_Everyone else but you,_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_If only you saw what I can see,_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately,_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_Oh oh,_

_That's what makes you beautiful_

_So c-come on,_

_You got it wrong,_

_To prove I'm right,_

_I put it in a song,_

_I don't know why,_

_You're being shy,_

_And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes,_

_Everyone else in the room can see it,_

_Everyone else but you,_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_If only you saw what I can see,_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately,_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_Oh oh,_

_That's what makes you beautiful_

_Na na na na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na _

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful Oh),_

_If only you saw what I can see,_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately desperately),_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_Oh oh,_

_That's what makes you beautiful_

There is so many people much more than from our district and they are all here to see us preform.

They all clap and cheer as we exit off stage and drive back to our hotel.

We have 3 rooms and we have to share I'm with Katniss, I hope she doesn't mind, Liam's with Harry, and Zayn's with Louise and Niall.

* * *

We have settled in for the night and Iv been watching Tv for a while.

_" She's just a girl, and she's on fire_

_Hotter than a fantasy, longer like a highway_

_She's living in a world, and it's on fire_

_Feeling the catastrophe, but she knows she can fly away_

_Oh, she got both feet on the ground_

_And she's burning it down_

_Oh, she got her head in the clouds_

_And she's not backing down_

_This girl is on fire_

_This girl is on fire_

_She's walking on fire_

_This girl is on fire_

_Looks like a girl, but she's a flame_

_So bright, she can burn your eyes_

_Better look the other way_

_You can try but you'll never forget her name_

_She's on top of the world_

_Hottest of the hottest girls say_

_Oh, we got our feet on the ground_

_And we're burning it down_

_Oh, got our head in the clouds_

_And we're not coming down_

_This girl is on fire_

_This girl is on fire_

_She's walking on fire_

_This girl is on fire_

_Everybody stands, as she goes by_

_Cause they can see the flame that's in her eyes_

_Watch her when she's lighting up the night_

_Nobody knows that she's a lonely girl_

_And it's a lonely world_

_But she gon' let it burn, baby, burn, baby_

_This girl is on fire_

_This girl is on fire_

_She's walking on fire_

_This girl is on fire_

_Oh, oh, oh..._

_She's just a girl, and she's on fire" _

I have the tv now on mute and am sitting out side leaning on the bathroom door listening to Katniss sing. I'm sure ever single bird outside has stopped to listen aswell.

Thump

I'm on my back staring at Katniss lucky she has her violet towel around her.

" where you - y listening to me sing? "

She has now come out and is standing over me scowling.

I can feel myself getting hard and my pants feel real tight.

" your amazing how come you didn't tell us you could sing"

" it nothing really" she shrugs and walks off.

* * *

" Hey Katniss are you mad at me"

She is dressed now and were on the couch opposite ends watching tv.

" no, why"

she is still scowling at me.

" Ok"

I shrug and watch for a while longer. Katniss has already fallen asleep when I decide to head to bed.

I pick her up and Carrie her to her room and tuck her in and am about to leave when she stops me.

" Why are you doing this, I've been really mean to you and you are still nice to me"

I shrug. I don't thinks she is ready for the truth yet. "Good night." i say turning off the lights. She is already fast asleep.

**A/n **

**Thanks for reading please review please of I might stop writing because I don't know if anyone like this story. I'm open to anyone's thoughts as well so if you wanna see something review what. thanks ~Emmy **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n yay got more favs and follows and another review so thanks you made my day.! **

**I'm going away for a week or so which means no Internet :((( but ill write while I'm away and as soon as I get back ill post. :D **

**_Disclaimer : I don't The hunger Games , nor do I own anyone or anything such as songs in this story. _**

**Peeta's POV **

I wake to the sound of the spongebob theme music on television. Katniss must be awake now.

I slowly get up and get my cloths and take a shower. The warm water feels good against my skin and Its soothes me.

I get dressed in a blue t shirt and jeans and walk out into the living room. Katniss is on the lounge watching some program on nature now.

" Hey" she half whispers.

" hey how'd ya sleep"

" ok I guess"

I leave to the kitchen and pull out left over food and tuck in. Harry and Niall come in and walk right past Katniss and practically drag me out by my ear.

Katniss is lost in her own element so she doesn't notice I'm gone.

" hey Peet were off to a club and your comming with us"

We leave today at 4:00 from district 11 to district 8 so I have a day free and so does Katniss now she works with us.

Harry and Niall jump into the limo pulling me in as well. If I wasn't famous now I would've asked to walk but we all don't want to be swamped with fans.

We pull up at a club just near the hotel about a few blocks down. The Distict 11 strip club. Joy...

Harry and Niall drag me inside and pull me down at a table. We all down a few shots so now I'm real drunk.

The stage has two girls in nothing but lacy underwear and bras and the girls are now pole dancing. The girl on the pole is pretty much flashing everyone now and Harry and Niall are up the front. Who knew they loved strip clubs.

" Peeta come on live a little."

I go up the front with them and notice that the other girl looks oddly familiar. Katniss? It does look like Katniss. I must have had too many shots.

The girls are now dancing and flashing everyone. The song scream by usher comes on and two more girls come out and begin stripping down.

" I see over there so hypnotic, thinkin bout what I do to that body '

Got me like ohh baby baby baby Ohh baby baby Ohh baby baby Ohh baby baby

I try to fight it (to fight) it but your so magnetic (magnetic)

Got one life, so live it( just live it)

So relax and sing it on your back. "

The strippers are now giving a few guys lap dances and majority guys in this club are all erect. If Katniss were here... Then I would have gotten hard.

" if you wanna screem baby, let me know and I'll take you there, Got me going like ohh baby baby baby Ohh baby baby Ohh baby baby Ohh baby baby "

The song ends and the strippers are now finishing off the guys they were lap dancing. I'm pretty sure I saw them all dash to the bathroom, most likely to take care of their little 'problem'.

" heey Peet diid youseethat brunette chicka shhe waas sexxxy! . I think Niall has had a bit too much to drink and Harry has too.

" Yeshh Peeta she can sure lap dance, looks like she is not just good at music equipment ,aye. "

" what do you mean music equipment."

" the sexxxxxy chhhicka waas youurr girrrllfrrinnd. Bro don't dump her evvverrr she can do a mean lap dancee."

Holy crap that was Katniss. What was she doing here.? Ohh god I just saw Katniss flash guys and give .. Another guy a lap dance.

* * *

We take the limo back to the hotel since we're all so drunk. I'll have to ask Katniss bout that later.

We all go up to our level and find Louis and Liam outside.

" how'd the strip club goo, see anyone ya know or who is hawt. "

Wohh did he take Katniss to the strip club.

" no , " I can't tell them It was her in case she doesn't want them to know.

Although I get the impression they already know.

I decide to let the subject slip, after all what do those guys always say, live while we're young. So she can and so can I. I'm sure I can live with knowing Iv seen Katniss half naked.

I can die happy.

* * *

We are off again were going to district, 4 . We've got 1 concert their.

We all pile onto the train followed by Effie and Haymitch our agents or something.

I go off to my room and take a shower and lie on my bed.

It's 10:30 at night when I wake again, but I can't get back to sleep. I take a walk down the train and find Katniss, she is crying.

I do what comes into my head first, go sit next to her and wrap my arms around her and rock her back and forth. She doesn't resist, luckily.

" what the matter" I whisper.

" I, I, I'm sorry Peeta." She says her voice horse from crying. " I'm just soo sorry, Iv been really mean to you when you took me from district 12, well I, I, I'm just sorry."

I just continue to rock her back and forth. " Peeta, do you like me ?"

I stop rocking her and she faces me, her eyes red and puffy. " Zayn and Louis said something."

I look down at my feet, not wanting to look her in the eyes.

She lifts my head up with her finger and stares into my eyes and then kisses me.

She is so swift and continues to kiss me and I slowly kiss her back trying to contain myself.

Gosh she is making me hard.

Or kisses soon become heated and we roll around on the floor kissing and she darts her tounge into my mouth.

_**A/n WARNING if you don't agree with k/p smut then skip a bit here. Sorry if it sucks. **_

"Katniss muuhhhh" is all I can stifle between kisses. She is going to be the end of me.

She is now grinding herself against my raging erection.

"Shit that's soo good Peeta"

I can't stand this any more. Katniss is now pulling my jeans down and my shirt off.

I unclasp her bra after taking her shirt and pants off. She is so beautiful.

I rub her breast in one of my hand and suck the other.

"PEETA arghag"

" Your so beautiful" I mumur.

She grinds against me again and I groan.

She slowly pulls down my pants and releases my erection. I groan.

She eyes me before taking me in her hand and running her hand up and down me before taking me full into her mouth.

" Fuck Katniss.. That soo.. Fuck. "

I pull down her panties and circle her clit with my thumb and forefinger and she cries out in pleasure.

" Katniss"

She has her legs wrapped around my waist now.

" Peeta, Please,..."

I look at her and she nods, I grasp my penis and her hand wraps around mine as I push into her. Gosh she is so tight.

" Gaahhhh" she is now crying. i stop and wait for her to adjust to me.

"I'm hurting you, I can stop."

She shakes her head an I continue to push until I'm full inside her.

She has stopped crying and is now rocking her hips back and forth.

I begin to rock my hips along with her and we find a rhythm.

I am now pumping into her hard filling her to the brim.

" fuuuck, soo good" she screams. I hope we haven't woken up everyone.

We are both moaning in pleasure and I can tell she is close, like I am.

" Peeta cum for me"

I continue to thrust into her and she comes undone under me crying in pleasure. With one final thrust I climax and release my seeds into her and collapse.

" Peeta. "

" muuhhmm"

" I love you"

" I love you too."

I drift to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Its around 4:30 in the morning and I'm getting dressed from our " fun" last night. I dress Katniss and put her into her room and leave to mine.

I fall back to sleep and awake for breakfast. We have about half a day now on the train till we arrive at 4.

I'm eating with the gang and were all off to practice after we Finnish.

" hey Peeta heard you got laid. I hope you relies she was druck"

Oh fuck she was drunk last night. How could of I been so stupid. Then it hits me we didn't use protection. Shit what is she gets pregnant.

" Earth to Peeta"

**A/n sorry If you think suck at writing lemons I would love some criticism if I do suck or not. **

**Should I make Katniss become pregnant ? Review please **

**Thanks again to **

**Littlemissartsi **

**And to a guest unnamed but thank you. **

**PLEASE REVIEW :D **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n**

**hey everyone who has followed an is reading this story I'm sorry to say that I won't be continuing this and sorry for wasting your time on this. But lucky for you if you want to you can Finnish this story with your own ending and that so feel free to copy. I will be taking this story down as well soon so.. If you do want to re write this story better ahead thanks everyone and sorry again for the inconvenience. ~EmmyLuvSu**


End file.
